


A Lovestory in the Making

by AikaShinzaku



Series: Skater Boi [1]
Category: A.K.Wirru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaShinzaku/pseuds/AikaShinzaku
Summary: A Little drabble i created for one of my Favorite Cosplayers and his growing relationship with a certain skater boi
Series: Skater Boi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085990
Kudos: 1





	A Lovestory in the Making

With his eyes closed he laid on the ice, his hip hurting from the hard impact after the failed jump and panting from exhaustion. He feels the vibration from other skaters around him in his body. One in particular comes closer and stops right beside him. "hey, you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Can you stand?" The voice was soft and warm, just like the hand that was now resting on his shoulder. All he can manage is a nod, before he sits up slowly and looks at the person next to him, his heart skipping a beat. He likes him. " Yeah… I think I'll stop for today. Can't seem to land it…" He says with a half-smile. "your mind is not focused on jumping…" A little laugh. "... Wanna grab a drink? I-I mean…like a coffee… or something…" He mumbles and tries to will down the blush that creeps up in his cheeks. The answer is another giggle and a nod. "Let's get changed, then" He sighs, as he watches him skate off slowly. He likes him, somehow. He can't explain. And he's afraid… Of his feelings, the reaction… He doesn't know. But it's a good feeling. A little shaky he gets up and follows him. He smiles, because he likes him. As he turns around, the other sees him smile and holds out his hand. Naturally he takes it and it's warm, it tingles all throughout his body. His heart skips another beat and they lock eyes. "Let's get that coffee. And then tell me about you… Everything" Maybe it can work out… Somehow…


End file.
